Free Hug
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Gon, Killua memberikan sebuah tantangan pada Gon sebagai syarat untuk bisa menerima kado spesialnya. / Birthday ff for Gon!


Summary:

Di hari ulang tahun Gon, Killua memberikan sebuah tantangan pada Gon sebagai syarat untuk menerima kado spesialnya. Syaratnya mudah, Gon harus memberikan _free hug_ pada sepuluh orang sebelum matahari terbenam. Jika tantangan ini gagal, maka Gon takkan dapat kado dari Killua.

Kira-kira, berhasilkah Gon menyelesaikan tantangan dari Killua? Apakah kado spesial yang Killua maksud?

.

.

.

**Free X Hug  
**by **Nefer-Kill-Pitou**

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi

**AU**

Warning: **Author POV, OOC (maybe), typo, plot pas-pasan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Cast: Gon Freecss  
Killua Zoldyck  
And Other

A/N: Fanfic ini adalah kado buat Gon tersayang. Moga-moga tambah tinggi, tambah pinter, tambah kuat, tambah imut, dan tambah keras kepala #plak!  
Ini adalah fanfic HxH kedua Nefuru-nyan. Fanfic pertama agak membingungkan, jadi ya gitu deh :P Buat yang cari Blue NaNadia, dia masih hiatus ya... Yang kangen bisa titip salam ke Nefuru :D

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

**Free X Hug**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di awal bulan Mei. Hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh seorang pemuda bernama Gon Freecss. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa karena dia sedang berulang tahun. Ia bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak dengan wajah yang begitu cerah. Senyumnya jauh lebar dari biasanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam kehijauan itu berjalan ke luar kamar dengan langkah ringan dan senang. Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, ia dapat melihat sesosok berambut putih acak-acakkan sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Dia adalah sahabat Gon sekaligus teman serumahnya. Namanya Killua.

Pemuda bernama Killua itu sebenarnya mempunyai rumah sendiri, tapi karena dia 'lengket' sekali dengan Gon, akhirnya ia pun tinggal serumah dengan Gon. Gon sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu, karena menurutnya jika tinggal sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan.

Gon tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Killua menyadari kedatangannya.

"Pagi Killua!" sapa Gon dengan ceria. Killua membalas dengan tampang cueknya. Matanya masih sibuk dengan tayangan di televisi. Gon cemberut karena merasa dirinya diabaikan. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Killua.

"Killua, kau tau hari ini hari apa?" tanya Gon sambil menatap Killua dengan tatapan penuh harap. Killua menoleh ke arah Gon. "Hari Senin kan?" balas Killua.

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang spesial di hari ini?" tanya Gon penuh harap lagi. Killua memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Umm, sepertinya ada.." Mata Gon seketika berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban itu.

"Film kesukaanku ini tayang lebih lama dari biasanya! Selain itu, aku mendapat kiriman uang dari orangtuaku jadi aku bisa membeli chocorobo-kun!" jawab Killua yang membuat Gon kecewa berat.

"Aaahh Killua! Bukan itu.."

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunku! Kau lupa?" ujar Gon penuh semangat.

"Hmm benarkah? Biar kulihat tanggal berapa sekarang..." Killua melihat ke arah kalender kecil di atas meja. Kalender hasil modifikasi Killua sendiri. Di kalender itu terpampang foto Gon yang sedang merangkul dirinya. Killua memandangi kalender bulan Mei itu dengan seksama. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berbalik menatap Gon.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku lupa! Selamat ulang tahun ya Gon..!" kata Killua dengan senyuman manis. Gon terus menatap Killua, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Killua, Gon balas menunjukkan senyuman manis. "Hmm.. mana kadonya?" Ternyata Gon mengharapkan kado dari Killua. Killua menghela nafas panjang.

"Ucapan selamat saja kan sudah cukup," balas Killua yang membuat Gon kembali cemberut.

"Kau ini Killua!"

"Yaa, baiklah. Tapi sebelum aku menyerahkan kadonya padamu, ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi!" ujar Killua dengan wajah kucingnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Gon semakin cemberut. Mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Killua yang hari ini begitu menyebalkan, lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Pakai syarat!? Apa kadonya begitu istimewa sampai perlu syarat segala?" tanya Gon. Killua mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Killua melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berucap, "Iya~ Karena jika kau tidak memenuhi syarat itu, maka hadiahnya tidak akan istimewa."

"Heee? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Gon terlihat sangat bingung. Killua menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet! Lama-lama kau seperti ibuku saja! Kau ingin hadiah atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja! Jadi apa syaratnya?"

Gon siap-siap mendengarkan jawaban Killua. Killua pun ancang-ancang untuk mengatakan syaratnya.

"Syaratnya mudah kok. Kau cukup memberi... _free hug_ pada sepuluh orang, sebelum matahari terbenam!"

"_Free hug_?" tanya Gon dengan wajah polos plus bingung.

"Iya! Kau harus memberi pelukan gratis pada sepuluh orang. Hanya sepuluh kok. Kau pasti bisa," hibur Killua sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gon. Gon tercengang. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Sudah, jangan buang-buang waktu! Sana pergi!" usir Killua. Gon menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa aku harus memberikan _free hug_ demi kado dari Killua..?"

.

.

.

Gon berjalan menuju taman dengan membawa crayon dan kertas ukuran besar di tangannya. Begitu sampai di taman, Gon cepat-cepat membuat tulisan _free hug_ yang besar di kertas itu dengan crayon warna-warni. Dengan sedikit kerja keras, tulisan itupun jadi. Yah~ meski tak terlalu bagus sih...

"OSH! Sekarang aku cukup membawa kertas ini dan berdiri terus seharian. Pasti akan datang 10 orang yang mau mendapat pelukan gratis dariku!" ucap Gon percaya diri.

Gon terus berdiri di taman selama beberapa jam. Dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 10. Masih belum ada yang mau mendapat _free hug_ dari Gon. Gon baru sadar kalau pekerjaan seperti ini ternyata melelahkan juga. Ia lalu berteriak kencang.

"AYO! SIAPA YANG MAU MENDAPAT PELUKAN GRATIS DARIKU?!" Gon berteriak-teriak sambil mengangkat-angkat kertas besar di tangannya.

Seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba mendekati Gon. Di belakangnya tampak sang ibu mengikuti.

"_Kaa-chan_, aku ingin dipeluk kakak ini..." pinta anak itu dengan suara lirih. Ibunya mengangguk memperbolehkan. Gon tersenyum lebar. Dengan senang hati Gon memberi anak itu pelukan gratis.

"_Arigatou_!" ucap anak itu dengan pipi memerah. Dia lalu menggandeng tangan ibunya.

"_Jaa nee, Onii-chan_!" Anak kecil itu melambai ke arah Gon. Gon balas melambai sekaligus tersenyum.

"Osh! Aku sudah dapat 1 orang!" Gon mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

Setelah anak kecil pergi, beberapa orang lain datang menghampiri Gon. Mereka ingin mendapat pelukan gratis juga. Gon tampak bahagia sekali. Di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, dia bisa membagi pelukan gratis pada orang-orang. Mungkin persyaratan yang diberikan Killua ini tidak sia-sia juga.

Saat jam sudah menunjuk angka 12, Gon baru mendapat 7 orang. Masih kurang 3 lagi, tapi Gon sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya. Ia pergi ke sebuah restoran untuk makan siang sekaligus sarapan yang sangat-sangat terlambat.

Setelah makan, Gon kembali berdiri di tengah-tengah taman sambil membawa kertas bertuliskan '_FREE HUG_'-nya. Orang hanya melihat ke arah Gon saja. Sepertinya orang-orang kurang tertarik untuk mendapatkan pelukan gratis dari Gon. Gon beranggapan mungkin dia kurang imut, lucu atau semacamnya.

Gon hanya bisa berharap ia mendapat 10 orang sebelum matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Gon masih tetap berdiri di tengah-tengah taman sambil membawa kertas tadi. Wajahnya mulai kusut. Ia khawatir tak bisa memenuhi persyaratan yang diberikan Killua, karena dia baru dapat 9 orang. Kurang 1 orang lagi.

"Ah~ Apa aku pulang saja ya? Hari sudah sore... Lagipula Killua tidak tau apa aku sudah memberikan pelukan gratis ke 10 orang atau belum. Tapi... aku tidak bisa membohongi Killua... Dia 'kan teman baikku..." Gon jadi bingung sendiri. Dan saat itu datang seseorang yang ingin mendapat _free hug_ dari Gon. Gon meloncat kegirangan. Wajahnya kembali berseri-seri.

Dengan hati senang, Gon pulang ke rumah. Dia tak sabar ingin bertemu Killua dan menagih kado darinya. Dan tak lupa, Gon ingin berterima kasih pada Killua. Karena berkat persyaratan Killua yang aneh-aneh, Gon bisa membagi kebahagiaannya pada orang lain lewat pelukan.

Tapi senyum Gon luntur ketika menyadari rumahnya kosong. Killua pergi keluar rumah.

"Killua? Kau dimana? Killua!" Gon memanggil-manggil, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Gon berjalan ke dapur. Di sana ada sebuah kertas kecil yang tergeletak di meja makan.

Kertas itu berisi pesan dari Killua yang mengatakan kalau dia pergi ke bank untuk mengambil uang. Killua menyuruh Gon melihat sesuatu di kulkas. Gon dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu pun membuka pintu kulkas pelan-pelan.

Kulkasnya kosong, hanya ada sekotak susu dan sebuah... kue ulang tahun!

"Wahhh!" Gon bergegas mengeluarkan kue itu dari kulkas. Karena dia haus, Gon juga mengeluarkan sekotak susu tadi.

Gon mendapati ada kertas yang ditempel di kotak susu itu.

Lagi-lagi pesan dari Killua. Isinya adalah:

"_Gon, aku yakin kau pasti telah memberikan pelukan gratis pada 10 orang seperti yang aku suruh. Jadi terimalah hadiah ini. Sekotak susu ini pasti bisa membuat rasa hausmu setelah seharian berdiri di taman hilang. Dan lagi, kau harus minum susu yang banyak agar bisa setinggi aku! :D_

_Saat aku pulang nanti, jangan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padaku!_

_Gon, selamat ulang tahun ya! Kau memang teman terbaikku!"_

Gon tersenyum ketika membaca pesan itu. Ia meminum sekotak susu itu dengan hati senang.

"Yaaa... kau juga teman terbaikku, Killua!"

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N: Nefuru ngerjakan fanfic ini secara mendadak. Soalnya gak sadar kalau tanggal 5 Mei sudah dekat. Yaa~ jadinya begini deh... berantakan. Maaf yaa reader-san!  
Kalau fanfic ini kurang panjang, kapan-kapan saja dipanjangin ;) Soalnya idenya sudah buntu.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Malamnya...

"Aku pulang..."

"KILLUA!"

"Oh, Gon. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar hanya memberiku sekotak susu sebagai kado, Killu? Katanya aku ini teman terbaikmu..."

"Eh?"


End file.
